


what a time

by goldpeak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cuddling, Date Night, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: "And in that moment, Bucky Barnes is fully content. Shrouded in darkness, on a concrete park bench, with a just-too-cold breeze blowing over him, with the love of his life and best friend- he is fully content."or,a glimpse into the day-to-day life of recovering bucky barnes and his head-over-heels-in-love best friend steve rogers.





	what a time

## WHAT A TIME

Bucky swallows around the lump in his throat and presses the flat of his palm to his chest, trying to curb the uneasiness swirling deep in his gut. His fingers tremble and his foot taps the ground anxiously. He’s just shoved his hands into his pockets to still them before the door swings open in front of him.

His hands stop shaking as he looks up at Steve, and without thinking about it, he exhales shakily. Steve, standing in the doorway dressed in skinny jeans and a knitted sweater. He steps out into the hallway, shoulder brushing against Bucky’s chest as he turns to lock the door and Bucky can’t help his breath from hitching.

Steve turns to Bucky, scanning his face concernedly before relaxing and reaching out a hand. Bucky removes his hand from his pocket and laces his fingers with Steve’s, relaxing just that much more when Steve squeezes it gently.

The two set out on their date, facing the chilly night together as they emerge from the bottom floor of the Tower. Bucky presses closer to Steve’s side as they begin to mix with the crowded sidewalks of downtown Manhattan. Steve tightens his grip on Bucky’s hand, shoots him a reassuring glance and then they press forward into the lights and sounds of the city.

They end up at a Starbucks, standing in line together (closer than strictly needed) while Bucky stares up at the menu, eyebrows creased inward as he mulls over the drink choices in his head. Steve needs to decide on his order as well, but he’s too busy watching how the lights of the store sparkle and reflect off of Bucky’s steely blue eyes.

The cashier asks what they’d like, and Bucky orders a Snickerdoodle hot chocolate with a bashful smile and Steve has to swallow to clear his throat before he orders himself a hot macchiato. He sees Bucky eyeing the lemon bread in the pastry case, licking his lips subtly, and Steve adds, “Also, a slice of that lemon bread there.”

“Absolutely!” the cashier chirps, and as she reads off the total to them, Steve glances sideways just in time to catch Bucky staring back at him.

Warm drinks and lemon bread in hand, they wander across the street to the little park nearby. The street lamps make orange spotlights on the winding sidewalk. It’s empty, aside from an older couple at the edge of the koi pond, and the nighttime wildlife (what there is of it) is out in full force.

Bucky tosses a little piece of lemon bread at a squirrel, searching for nuts with the darkness as it’s cover, and watches as the little guy takes it and runs into his tree to eat it. Steve sips at his macchiato, watching the squirrel but also watching Bucky’s smile as he traces the rodent’s path with his eyes.

The pair makes it to their favorite bench and sit down, Bucky pressed up against the length of Steve’s thigh. The latter slings his arm across the back of the bench, hand coming to rest of Bucky’s right (flesh) shoulder. His fingers tap a nondescript beat atop Bucky’s leather jacket as Steve himself enjoys the breeze and the quietness- and then, Bucky speaks- “Thanks for the lemon bread.”

“Anything for you,” Steve says, only half-teasing.

Bucky finishes his bread, stuffs the bag into his pocket and then pulls his feet up so they’re on the bench, too. The man swivels until he’s leaning more heavily against Steve’s side and he sighs as fingers start to trace up and down his arm.

And in that moment, Bucky Barnes is fully content. Shrouded in darkness, on a concrete park bench, with a just-too-cold breeze blowing over him, with the love of his life and best friend- he is fully content.


End file.
